Surgical tables and fracture frames, such as those used for orthopedic surgery and procedures, can be outfitted with a variety of accessories to maintain a patient's limbs in desired positions and orientations and/or to apply traction during surgery. In order to achieve the desired position and orientation of the patient's limbs it is often necessary to employ a variety of extensions connected to each other to form a limb support assembly. For example it may be necessary to attach a straight extension to the surgical table, attach an L-shaped extension to the straight extension, attach a second L-shaped extension to the first L-shaped extension, and attach a traction boot (worn on the patient's foot) to the second L-shaped extension. As a result the surgical facility must purchase and maintain an inventory of extensions. In addition, conventional extensions, once attached to the table or to each other, cannot always be conveniently repositioned without a certain amount of dismounting, disassembly, remounting and reassembly of the limb support assembly.